


That's My Fault

by CONDORxCROW



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: F/M, Hephaestus - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, greek god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONDORxCROW/pseuds/CONDORxCROW
Summary: Taekwoon smiled at the blacksmith’s daughter from over his shoulder, at the future knight who glowed with hope. “Thank you, Taekwoon.”He took in a deep breath. “You’re welcome, my knight. But, as for your repayment, you must stay alive, until you are old and have lived a fulfilling life.”His knight approached him from behind and she wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a gentle kiss on his neck. “I promise that I will return to you, my love.”





	That's My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments!!

“I can help you.”

The two humans gazed up at Taekwoon, seeming worn out and tired. They were kneeling on the dirty floor where ash and charcoal coated the stones. “Who are you?”  
Taekwoon entered the smithy, the smell of iron and coal overpowering all scents. It was a smell that Taekwoon knew and enjoyed. He stopped in front of the man and his daughter. “I am called by many names, but you may call me Taekwoon.”

“Taekwoon.” The man mimicked.

“Why are you here?” The daughter barked, untrusting. “We don’t need your help.”

“Daughter, please. We should hear him out.” The man says.

Taekwoon moved over to the grindstone, running his fingers over the circular stone before moving to the hearth that was hot with flames. “You want to create the finest, most powerful weapon for the human known as King Arthur Pendragon, correct? I can help you.”

The man slowly stood to his feet with his daughter’s help. His joints ached and he groaned from the pain. Taekwoon had watched from above, and he saw that the man had spent far too many nights trying to create this sword for the king. He was near his limit, but it would be a shame for the Earth to lose such a passionate blacksmith.

The woman continued to stare at Taekwoon, suspicious. “How do you know that? No one knows that.”

“I have my ways.” Taekwoon said smugly. “Now do you wish for my help or not?”

The man nodded quickly. “Yes, please help us! We only have a week left but I don’t think that we will finish.”

“Father!”

Taekwoon smirked. “In that case, you must repay me.”

“Yes, anything.”

“Father!” The woman scolded again.

“I will tell you later then.” Taekwoon pointed at the man’s daughter. “You will also repay me.”

She stared at him before looking at her father and nodding solemnly. “Very well.”

Taekwoon reached in his robe and he pulled out four shimmering ores of malachite. He began to work instantly, removing his robe to show strong arms and a black vest. The blacksmith’s daughter began to lead her father out of the smithy, leaving Taekwoon to work in silence, as he usually did. He was in his element, working magic with his fingers and the tool to create a beautiful sword that would only be used for one man.

A few hours later, the blacksmith’s daughter returned, and Taekwoon had already heated the object several times. It began to reduce in width and increased in length and thickness. Taekwoon seemed proud of his work so far. He began to hammer the flat side of blade to counteract the thickness of the sides of the malachite. The peasant girl had to admit that it was a sight to see. She slowly moved towards the man and watched in silence for a long moment, watching his muscles tighten and coil beneath skin.

“You are good with blacksmithing.” She said.

Taekwoon paused in his hammering, surprised by her presence. He hadn’t even noticed her. He nodded before continuing.

“You must like making swords then.”

He nodded again.

She smiled softly. “Do you think that you could make me a sword as well?”

He paused and he glanced at her from over his shoulder. “What does a woman need with a sword?”

She straightened her back and she licked her lips. “I plan on becoming the first woman knight in Camelot.”

He stared at her and a chilled creeped through him. Something about this woman was fascinating to him. He had realized that when he forced her into a contract with him. He didn’t know why he wanted her to agree to do whatever he wished, but he knew that he couldn’t stop himself from smirking at her words.

“Do you think it will be easy? Women are not considered powerful amongst humans.”

There was silence for a moment before Taekwoon began to hammer the malachite again.

“You say humans as if you aren’t one.”

Taekwoon didn’t react.

“You aren’t human, are you?”

He still didn’t respond, but he smiled to himself. She was sharp.

“What are you then?”

“You must be brave to ask such a question.”

She stepped beside him and he looked at her, pausing with his creation. “Not brave, just curious.”

He smiled a little and he shook his head. “I am not human, but that is all you need to know. If you can prove to me that you are worthy of the sword, I will create one for you.”

She didn’t say anything as she watched him return to his work. Many days passed in that manner. She watched while he worked. She spoke while he listened. The words that came from her mouth were words of hope and future, something that Taekwoon rarely thought about. He was amazed by the joy she found in this time. Being a peasant with very little money and even less food, she still managed to see a bright side. Her brown eyes were off in the distance, searching for a new life.

On one particular day, when it was raining out on the streets and thunder struck against the skies like warning signs for Taekwoon to return to his place in the heavens, the woman entered the smithy again with nothing to offer except for a small smile on her pale lips.

“Are you hungry? You don’t have to push yourself so hard.” She said.

He wiped a stream of sweat from his forehead before he looked at her. She wore stained pants and a white shirt that proved that she didn’t have enough money to buy a dress, like most women do. Either that or she preferred dressing in clothes that made her seem more masculine.

“Why do you want to become a knight?” Taekwoon asked suddenly.

She licked her lips and she sat down at the grindstone. “I don’t think it’s fair that only men can be a part of the round table and that women have to stay home. My mother told me when I was young that I was different from others. She said that I could change history.” The woman paused with a slight smile on her face, curving her round cheeks as she brushed back a short stray hair of blonde. “I want to prove to everyone that women aren’t weak. We can do the same thing a man can.”

Taekwoon felt his stomach tighten and his hearts fluttered in his chest like Pegasus’s wings. He placed the sword down on the workbench and he turned around to the woman who glanced up at him with wide eyes. “You really believe you can do that?”

She stared at him for a moment before nodding. “Yes I do.”

Taekwoon smiled softly. “You are an interesting human.”

She stood up off the grindstone and she stuffed her hands in her pant pockets. “So, what are you?”

“A God.” He answered easily. A strike of lightning flashed through the sky and a smirk curled his lips. “I go by many names. One of the most known would be Hephaestus.”

“A God?” She mimicked, seeming a little disbelieving of his words.

“You don’t believe me.” He said, turning back to the workbench.

“It’s hard to believe anyone who says such a thing.”

A little disheartened, Taekwoon continued to wrap the twine, creating a pommel. “You should leave.”

There was silence for a moment. “But I want to stay here. I like being by your side.”

Once again, the three hearts in his chest began to quicken their beating and he lost his breath as a red warmth spread up the back of his neck and his cheeks. “Then stay.”

It was that day that he realized what had drawn him to this smithy. Not only was it the skills of that man’s hands, but because of fate. Fate had led him to a mortal; a mortal that he couldn’t resist, that he wanted to stay by his side.

When Taekwoon finished creating the sword, he gave it to the blacksmith. The sword glowed with a heavenly touch, colored with a tint of green. Its strong blade ran up to a beautifully sculpted cross-guard made of the highest iron. The pommel was gleaming, ready to be held in its master’s hand.

“This sword…it’s beautiful, and so light.”

Taekwoon nodded. “Of course. I made it.”

The blacksmith laughed delightfully. “I am so grateful towards you! With this, the king shall give us many silver coins and we will be viewed as highly esteemed blacksmiths. Thank you!”

Taekwoon looked at the woman beside the old man, her short blonde hair chopped and pulled back in a flower crown. Her eyes were glowing and a blush colored her cheeks when their eyes met.

“Now it is time for you repay for this deed.” Taekwoon said.

The man was taken off-guard but cleared his throat. “Ah, yes. Anything you want.”

Instantly, Taekwoon pointed at his daughter whose brown eyes widened in surprise. “Her.”

The blacksmith looked at his daughter. “You want her?”

“No…I want you to allow her to wield a sword.” Taekwoon said, still staring at the woman who had managed to make him feel grateful for a human’s presence.

“What? A woman? Wield a sword? Don’t be ridiculous!”

“If you do not abide by my wishes, I will destroy the sword that I created.”

The blacksmith cleared his throat again and he glanced down at the sword in his hands before sighing heavily. “Fine, very well. She can wield a sword.”

The knight beamed in joy. “Thank you, Father!”

“Just…be careful.”

Taekwoon took in a deep breath and he turned around, reaching into his robe. “I will create a sword for her. She will wield it and become…what was it? A knight of the round table.”

“I see. In that case, I shall go and wrap this to give to the king tomorrow. Thank you again, Taekwoon.” The blacksmith left the smithy and entered the house that stood near it.

Taekwoon smiled at the blacksmith’s daughter from over his shoulder, at the future knight who glowed with hope. “Thank you, Taekwoon.”

He took in a deep breath. “You’re welcome, my knight. But, as for your repayment, you must stay alive, until you are old and have lived a fulfilling life.”

His knight approached him from behind and she wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a gentle kiss on his neck. “I promise that I will return to you, my love.”

 

Life was a cycle. Taekwoon had learned that. Humans were born into the world, they lived, and then they died. When they died, they became a part of the Earth. That was the way things were. Taekwoon had learned that. But he still didn’t know that it could feel this way to lose someone.

He kneeled beside the woman dressed in armor; a beautiful knight with short blonde hair and brown eyes. Dried blood was smudged on her tanned cheeks and the radiating light that once blinded Taekwoon was now nowhere to be seen. The sword he created was made of the strongest minerals, melded together to protect the woman he had fallen in love with. He didn’t understand why it was piercing her heart, having broken through her armor.

He ran his fingers over her pale face; she was as cold as stone and her skin felt flaky and dry. Taekwoon sobbed, lowering his head. He clenched his hands and he began to scream. The battlefield had been abandoned. The other knights hadn’t come to round up the corpses yet. They would come for her lifeless flesh that he would never be able to feel again. This was his fault. Her death was on his hands. His hands were stained in her blood. He made her the sword that stole her life. He approved of her going to become a knight of Camelot; her dream had come true. But then the attack on Camelot had taken many lives. She was one of them. It didn’t make sense to him. It didn’t make sense that he could no longer be with her. She was already becoming a part of the Earth. In an instant, Taekwoon was gone, no longer on Earth but rather deep in the underworld, standing on shore of the Netherworld. He stared at Hades who was tossing his three-headed hounds raw meat – most likely that of humans.

“Hmm, I’m surprised that you managed to transport yourself through my barrier without having to take the ferry.” Hades murmured. “I see I’ll have to fix that.”

Taekwoon stared at him for a long moment, unable to speak.

“What are you here for, God of flames?” Hades asked although he seemed to already know.

“There was a woman…a human. She was a knight. She-”

“I know which one you’re talking about.” Hades said easily, turning to look at Taekwoon with a smirk. “I’m sorry, but her soul has already passed through my hands and has entered the Lake of Souls.”

“How? She was pure in spirit! She did nothing evil!”

“She was a knight. She killed many people in the name of her king. She was anything but pure.”

Taekwoon swallowed hard. “Please, let me see her.”

Hades sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, but she’s now damned with the others. You can’t see her ever again. And if you attempt to go to the Lake of Souls to retrieve her, my hounds will not be too pleased.”

Taekwoon lowered his head and he ran his hand through his messy hair. “I’m sorry to have disturbed you.”

Hades nodded but said nothing, seeming to understand the other’s mourning.

Taekwoon left the underworld and he returned to Olympus, where Zeus welcomed him back with open arms. He took his place in the smithy of the heavens, waiting for Zeus to use him; to tell him to create his thunderbolts. But time seemed to pass by too slowly. As Taekwoon watched down below, her body was now buried behind inside of Camelot, near the church where the other bodies were decaying. It was centuries ago, but Taekwoon felt as if it were only yesterday that she left his side.


End file.
